


An Interesting Conversation

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Random fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: That happened.





	An Interesting Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This story has characters from As the Petals Fall. That work is not a necessary read for this one.

I sat in my house. I was reading a book when a giant silver portal opened up on my porch. I jerked my head up in time to see someone step out--a girl in red, with black hair and silver eyes. On her back was a large glaive. 

"...the HELLare you?" I burst out. 

The girl paused. "Er...sorry. I didn't know anyone lived her. Besides, last I checked, this was a jungle..."

"When was the last time you checked? I've been in this house for over a decade."

"...um, twelve years ago, actually."

"Again, who the hell are you?" I paused. "And do you look like...Ruby...from the Rooster Teeth show?"

"A TV show?" She frowned. "That's a new one."

"Can I have an explanation?" I put my book down--it was a Steven King book. On the one hand, it would have taken something of this magnitude to make me put down  _The Mist_. On the other, Ruby friggin' Rose had just stepped through a magic portal onto my porch. 

"I am Sylvia. Sylvia Rose. I'm an inter-dimensional traveler." She sat at the edge of my porch, took of one of her boots, and turned it over. Immediately, a steady stream of what looked like volcanic ash and a single, lone crab were dumped onto the ground. "Also, did you know that there is a deity living inside your volcano?"

"First off, it's not my volcano, secondly, it doesn't surprise me." I paused. "Which deity?"

"A Hawaiian one, oddly enough."

"...This is Hawaii."

"It's Hawaii? Damn."

"Never thought I'd hear that."

"I was going for the Amazons. I have a friend there."

"Amazons are just suckier Hawaii," I stated. 

"Have you been there?"

"Don't need to." I sat down on a lawn chair. "So, why were you here?"

She pulled a book out of her red leather jacket--which I hadn't noticed until now. I picked it up. "ReMNanT. Heh. Clever."

"How so?"

I shrugged. "If you don't want the compliment, I won't give it." I opened the book. "So this is about different dimensions you've been to?"

She gave me a look. "Usually I have to try explaining that around a dozen times."

"I've given thought to the subject," I said simply. "Nice work with the names--things like 'Iron Rose' can help differentiate betweent the inter-dimensional duplicates." She looked at me. "I'm an author," I said with a shrug. I turned back to the book. "Again, why are you here?"

"I like having my books published, but as I don't actually come from any of these dimensions, I can't publish them. That, and I don't really like publicity. If you could publish that using your name, I'd appreciate it."

I grinned malevolently. "Alright then." In my head, an anime OP started playing as I thought about this.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked 

I hefted the book. "Just thinking about who to dedicate it too."

 

So I'd like to dedicate this to Sylvia. This book and all the ones about the other dimensions. One is halfway written,  _Of Gods and Men_. There are other ones I plan on writing and posting here. 

As a side-note, this book is dedicated to Sylvia entirely to tick her off. I can say for certain, she will hate this.


End file.
